


Pride In Askr (FE Trans Week)

by AlexisSara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: All The Avatars Are Trans, All The My Units Are Trans, F/F, Gen, Just a short fun thing, Lots of Quick Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Kiran sets up Askr's first pride and enjoys looking over it for a bit.
Relationships: Fjorm/Laegjarn (Fire Emblem), Florina/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Heather/Nephenee (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Pride In Askr (FE Trans Week)

Kiran takes a deep breath, they weren't sure they could make it happen but they did thanks to help from all her friends. Sharena leans over to the summoner “So, how do we start this pride celebration?”

The summoner informs her “I’ve already talked to everyone asking them to join the celebration. Prides a protest in my world but it can also be a party and I wanted to celebrate with everyone.”

The rainbow flags, the many colored flags hung across the castle walls, her own outfit changed for the celebrations to match the trans flag and a little demi girl pin they managed to make and a lesbian flag below it.They had went all out but if they could go all out for New Years or summor or legally not Christmas and all the other seasonal gatherings Kiran wanted to make sure their favorite one was celebrated with the same level of love and care. 

Fjorm enters the room cheering “This looks lovely, the crowds are gathering and as requested I got Anna far away from here.”

Alfonse asks “Why did we need to get commander Anna away from here again?”

Kiran explains “I want this event to not have anyone trying to sell people things, everything is free if she was here she would try to monetize it.”

Sharena and Alfonse nod not needing more words then that. Kiran opens the doors and looks to the outside open area where people set up their own things for the celebration. Genny and Nina having teamed up to share their queer stories with people with a little booth of pasted together zines. Tsubasa and Kiria were singing together on a stage with a new love song they wrote for each other, 

Forrest came up to Kiran matching their trans colors “I am so happy to see you, you look amazing! I got together with some others who are also trans. We wanted to do a portrait with you!”

Nephenee, L'arachel, Byleth, Petra, Bramiond, Ranulf, Rhys, Lute, Florina and Lyn who was holding hands with Florina as they piled in, grabbing Kiran to pose for the artists Ignatz and Orchi. Laevatein jumped in asking “Can I join this as well, my sister was telling me…”

She points to Laegjarn who was about to kiss Fjorm then said “said this is where there are others like me.”

Kiran rubs her head “Yes, obviously you can join, anyone is invited.”

Mamori jumps in snapping a photo with the others as a selfie using the phone that came with her to this world. With that everyone who wanted to show up or knew about it was there. Two lovely portraits painted of the big group after a while. 

With that they split off to go do things individually although some start to talk to one another making new friends. 

Edelgard comes up to Kiran breaking away from speaking with Yune “Kiran I wanted to say, thank you for helping arrange this, it’s been wonderful. Now that the war is over where In my home, I am ever approaching a time of peace where I can move in with my beloveds and share a life of peace with them. However, before I give up my title I intend to make a celebration like this across Fodlan and hope to begin it as a tradition. Many of my peers are not summoned to this world yet. I want to see my friends join me in celebration and pride.”

Kiran blushes “Aww, thanks El, I am glad you are enjoying everything. If you need any advice I can discuss it further with you in the future.”

Edelgard nodded her head “That would be much appreciated.”

With that the Emperor went off to speak with Heather and Nepheene who had their arms around each other. 

Kiran was then ambushed by Kris, Kris, Robin, Robin, Byleth, Byleth, Corrin and Corrin. They giggle a bit “Hey friends, what’s up.”

Robin speaks flipping one of her pigtails “We are your friends and as such we have decided to make sure you get time to relax.”

Corrin nods his head “Yes, we have to make sure you have fun at this party too. We want you to go be yourself so let us handle some tasks too!”

Kris nods their head along with their twin. 

Kiran says “Alright, I’ll do it too, I can’t believe trans solidarity is at full force here.”

She giggles a bit and pulls in to hug her friends. 

What followed was a wonderful series of events most wonderful. She got to go celebrate with their friends and for a moment not have to focus on the war and the many battles that awaited them after. A day where every hero could take pride in who they were and celebrate love and self acceptance, it was a truly special day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Trans FE Week, I just wanted to write something cute in the FE Heroes setting, why don't get get a pride banner anyway?


End file.
